


wanting your embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (whispers) im actually in pain and i cope by placing charas in my shoes, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M, but it sounds shippy so take it however u want, this was meant to be platonic shumika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mika want loveshu doesn’t give love
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu & Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 34





	wanting your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> two angsts in a row that’s cool
> 
> also the quality of this is terrible because i wasnt feeling very well emotionally while writing this whoops

It hurts.

Every time Shu smiles around Nazuna, the pain tugs at his heart. But Mika smiles through it. He’s just a doll, after all. He doesn’t have any say in things.

Mika knows he’s appreciated and cared for. Recently, Shu had been complimenting him more often, and sometimes his maintenance consists of more caring actions; a pat on the head and an occasional hug.

But it’s still so painful.

The way he feels empty when Natsume hangs out at the Handicrafts’ Clubroom every so often and hogs Shu to himself. The worst part? Shu doesn’t mind, he even chuckles to himself as Natsume clings to him like a cat.

It’s definitely nothing new to Mika, seeing as how the oddballs think of Natsume as their little brother.

Mika knew, he’ll never be important to anyone in his life. Let alone Shu, the one he admired so dearly, the one who saved him from his miserable past. 

Shu will never look back at him. Mika can only gaze at his back as he goes further and further away from him. Soon, there’ll be no chance to grasp even a thread of his jacket.

Still, he doesn’t complain. He’s afraid. Afraid that once he says something, he’ll be thrown away. He can’t let that happen. He’d rather die and rot than let the one person who he owes his life to, remove Mika’s existence from his memory.

He keeps quiet. No matter how much the pain claws at him, he’ll be a good boy and never object.

It’s a selfish wish, after all.

To want someone’s attention to only be on you.

He goes on. Day after day, living the same routine as usual. Only that the world starts to slowly become more gray.

But he doesn’t mind. As long as he won’t be forgotten, as long as Shu is happy, he’s fine with it.

Even if no one’s looking at him, and he can only view the backs of others, it’s fine.

Even with the emptiness in his heart,

Even with the strangling feeling in his throat,

As long as he can see his mentor living his life,

It’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired i want love


End file.
